JEALOUS
by Morena L
Summary: Eren uring-uringan saat mendengar gosip bahwa Mikasa memiliki hubungan dengan Kopral Levi. Kecemburuan ternyata sangat menakutkan, sampai-sampai ia menjadi titan dan menyerang atasannya itu/ A Birthday Fict for Clarione Smith/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime.

Story by Morena L

Untuk istri dari Partner in Crime suami saya, Mrs. Clarione Smith

Warning: Fanon, typo, dldr

.

.

.

Desas-desus itu telah beredar dan mengganggu seluruh inderanya. Setiap kali ia berjalan gosip itu terus saja berhembus, bahkan semakin kencang. Semua teman seangkatannya tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan hal itu. Telinga Eren sangat panas setiap kali tanpa sengaja mendengar berita itu. Buka hanya telinganya, kulitnya seperti mengalami iritasi, pikirannya menjadi kalut. Ia selalu membuat penolakan dalam dirinya saat menemukan orang-orang sedang membicarakan hal itu.

Eren menolak untuk percaya kalau Mikasa saat ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kopral Levi. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Karena selama ini Mikasa tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun. Ia adalah orang terdekat gadis itu selain Armin. Jika ada sesuatu, maka Mikasa tidak mungkin tidak memberitahunya. Apalagi... menyangkut hubungan spesial gadis itu dengan seseorang.

Akan tetapi kenyatannya berbeda. Gadis itu tetap bungkam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun yang mengiyakan atau membantah gosip yang beredar. Yeh, tentu saja teman-teman seangkatannya tidak berani bergosip di hadapannya. Kalau mereka berani sama saja menantang maut. Saat ini siapa yang berani menantang dua prajurit terkuat umat manusia?

Sasha dan yang lainnya memang tidak berani menanyankannya langsung. Bagi Eren, sikap diamnya Mikasa semakin membuatnya tidak tenang. Bagaimana mungkin Mikasa bisa memiliki hubungan dengan Levi? Keduanya selalu memancarkan aura membunuh setiap kali bertemu.

_"Bisa saja 'kan? Kopral Levi kan juga lelaki biasa, sudah dewasa pula. Dan Mikasa sendiri adalah gadis cantik yang sangat berbakat. Mungkin saja rasa benci di awal pertemuan mereka dulu yang menjadi sumber munculnya rasa tertarik pada keduanya. Apalagi Kopral sudah kehilangan semua timnya setahun yag lalu dan Mikasa mungkin saja sudah jenuh dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak peka."_

Ucapan dari salah satu prajurit Scounting Legion pada saat makam malam tadi kembali terngiang di benak Eren. Hatinya masih berusaha menolak kalau telah terjadi sesuatu antara Mikasa dan Kopral Levi. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Selama ini dirinyalah yang menjadi prioritas utama Mikasa. Bahkan gadis itu dapat menantang siapa pun jika itu demi Eren. Mikasa akan selalu mengutamakan Eren bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Jika benar gadis itu memiliki hubungan dengan Kopral Levi, maka bukannya tidak mungkin kalau prioritas Mikasa akan berubah.

Pemuda bermata hijau ini terus menyusuri jalan setapak yang sunyi. Berjalan-jalan sambil mencari angin mungkin dapat menyegarkan pikirannya. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada hubungan apa pun di antara kedua orang yang dianggap sebagai prajurit terkuat itu. Otaknya terus mengumpulkan fakta bahwa Mikasa selalu membenci Levi. Mikasa mengeluarkan aura tak suka sejak tendangan bertubi-tubi Levi padanya di persidangan dulu. Mikasa bahkan pernah mengatakan akan membuat Levi membayar segalanya atas semua perlakuan pria itu pada Eren. Ya, Mikasa tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan dengan Levi.

"Eren?" sapa Mikasa tak percaya.

Eren sendiri pun tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan Mikasa di tengah jalan setapak yang sedikit gelap ini. Gadis di arah yang berlawanan dengannya itu berpenampilan seperti biasa dengan kemeja putih dan rok coklat panjangnya. Perasaan lega terbesit di benak Eren saat melihat syal merah yang tidak pernah terlepas dari leher gadis itu.

"Aku hanya mencari angin, kau dari mana?"

"Aku juga," jawab gadis itu.

Satu hal yang tidak Mikasa sadari, saat ini kepekaan Eren padanya naik berkali-kali lipat. Walaupun sangat samar tapi Eren dapat mendengar nada ragu-ragu dari jawaban Mikasa tadi.

"Semalam ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Eren meluruskan pandangannya ke depan. Sesungguhnya ia tahu jalan ini mengarah ke mana. Perasaan tak suka itu kembali memenuhi dadanya.

"Di depan sana ada gedung yang ditempati Kopral Levi dan Komandan Irvin," kata Eren getir. Perasaan leganya yang tadi kembali menguap tanpa jejak.

"Ayo kita pulang, Eren. Ini sudah malam," ajak Mikasa mengabaikan perkataan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kau tidak mungkin mencari Komandan Irvin 'kan?" nada tak suka itu kini terdengar sangat jelas pada pertanyaan Eren.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali." memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Eren, Mikasa berjalan melewati lelaki itu. Meninggalkan Eren yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Tak percaya? Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin Eren bisa percaya kalau saat ini Mikasa sedang mengabaikannya? Demi ibunya, tak pernah sekali pun Mikasa pernah mengacuhkannya. Rasa sesak itu kini menari-nari dalam benaknya. Alarm tanda bahaya berdering kencang di kepalanya. Nampaknya sekarang Eren tidak boleh menganggap remeh gosip yang telah berhembus kencang itu. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi membuatnya sedikit percaya dengan kabar burung itu. Tanpa sadar salah satu tangannya mencengkeram dadanya. Sakit. Lelaki bermata hijau itu merasakan sakit pada bagian yang sedang dicengkeram tangannya itu.

oOo

Keesokan harinya suasana di antara Eren dan Mikasa rupanya tidak kunjung membaik. Terlihat begitu jelas kalau Eren menghindari gadis itu. Mikasa sendiri bersikap acuh dengan sikap Eren. Mikasa bersikap seolah tidak sedang terjadi sesuatu yang salah di antara mereka.

"Eren, apa kau dan Mikasa sedang bertengkar?" tanya Armin penasaran.

"Tidak," jawab Eren acuh.

Armin tak berani bertanya lagi. Dari sikap Eren sudah jelas terjadi sesuatu. Atau mungkin saja gosip yang beredar itu benar?

"Kau memang pria bodoh," ejek Jean yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Jean tak peduli jika kini Eren menatapnya tajam. "Setelah hilang baru sadar kalau _dia _penting?" ejek Jean lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eren tak suka.

"Ah, percuma bicara denganmu," kata Jean yang kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkannya dan Armin.

Tak seperti biasanya. Jika dalam keadaan biasa, maka saat ini mungkin Eren dan Jean sudah saling pukul. Armin hanya dapat diam dan menatap aura tak menyenangkan yang sengaja ditahan pada tubuh Eren. Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Dia benar," ujar Eren yang mengagetkan Armin. "Aku memang bodoh. Iya 'kan, Armin?"

Armin kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab perkataan Eren. Wajah sahabatnya itu sangat miris dengan mata yang semakin sayu. Ada rasa bersalah yang terpancar dari tatapan mata Eren.

"Eren..."

oOo

Pada dasarnya sudah menjadi sifat manusia yang suka kalau mendapat perhatian. Saking terbiasanya mendapat perhatian khusus dari seseorang membuatnya menjadi lupa betapa berharganya orang yang memperhatikan itu. Kecenderungan untuk diperhatikan memang selalu lebih besar daripada memperhatikan. Saat diabaikan, barulah orang itu sadar betapa berhaganya orang lain.

Barangkali mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Eren. Salahnya juga kenapa ia memilih menjauhi Mikasa. Keadaan mungkin menjadi lebih baik jika ia bertanya langsung pada Mikasa keadaan yang sebenarnya. Ia bisa memaksa kalau Mikasa menolak untuk jujur. Tapi semua itu tidak dilakukannya. Ia terus tenggelam dalam spekulasi-spekulasi miring yang tanpa henti menghantuinya.

Apalagi sudah empat hari ini Mikasa ikut berpatroli ke luar dinding bersama Levi dan beberapa prajurit lain. Levi sama sekali tidak memberikan perintah kepadanya untuk ikut. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan tim yang sedang patroli ke luar itu. Namun, tetap saja dalam keadaan seperti ini semua terlihat tidak wajar di mata Eren. Bisa saja 'kan Levi sengaja membawa Mikasa agar mereka dapat berduaan tanpa ada gangguan dari banyak orang?

"Arrggh!" Eren yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya menjambak rambutnya kasar. pikiran tentang Mikasa dan Kopral Levi yang sedang berduaan kembali mengusik pikirannya. Semakin hari bayang-bayang itu semakin menghantuinya. Eren sudah kehilangan akal untuk mengusir bayangan itu. Apakah ini yang dirasakan Jean setiap kali melihat Mikasa bersamanya?

"Mereka kembali, Eren." suara Armin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tidak mau menunda lelaki bermata hijau itu bergerak dari posisinya. Tujuannya adalah untuk menemui Mikasa. Ia harus menanyakannya atau dirinya bisa gila karena pemikirannya sendiri.

Dugaan Eren benar, saat ini Mikasa sedang berada di istal, gadis itu sedang membersihkan kudanya yang ia pakai untuk patroli ke luar. Tanda-tanda keberadaan Levi tidak ada situ. Langkah panjang mengiringi Eren ketika mendekati Mikasa. Gadis itu sendiri tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kedatangan Eren.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Mikasa acuh sambil terus menyikat badan kudanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Kami kuat, Eren."

Rasa tak suka itu semakin berkobar. Entah kenapa yang ditangkap Eren adalah 'Aku dan Kopral Levi adalah yang terkuat jadi semua pasti berjalan lancar'.

"Bukankah kau membencinya?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Semua orang berubah, Eren. Aku juga harus membuat laporan perjalanan misi tadi," ujar Mikasa yang kemudian memasukan kudanya. Gadis itu lalu membalikan badan dan berjalan menjauhi Eren.

"Apa gosip itu benar?" tak sabar lagi akhirnya Eren berteriak lirih. Mikasa hanya menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Mata Eren memicing marah saat gadis yang membelakanginya melangkah maju, meninggalkannya.

Cukup sudah! Eren tak tahan lagi. Semua ini harus diselesaikan.

oOo

"Ada apa memintaku ke sini?" dengan wajah datarnya Levi datang menemui Eren. Tadi siang bocah itu datang ke ruangannya dan meminta Levi untuk datang ke lapangan timur yang sering dipakai untuk latihan. Sebenarnya pria yang menjabat sebagai Kopral itu tidak ingin datang. Siapa bocah itu sampai berani memerintahnya? Namun wajah Eren saat itu membuatnya penasaran. Wajah yang menyiratkan kemarahan tertahan.

"Apa anda benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan Mikasa?" sambil mengepalkan tangannya ia bertanya.

"Ck. Memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan hal tidak penting."

"Jawab saja, Kopral."

Kekesalan Eren semakin tidak tertahankan karena Levi tetap menatapnya datar namun sarat dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Kau pengecut," ujar Levi. Pria bertubuh pendek itu menyeringai tipis saat mendengar geraman kecil Eren. "Bukankah kau hanya _saudaranya_?"

"Itu..."

"Dia berhak memilih."

Kepalan di tangan Eren semakin kuat.

"Kau lemah, akui itu. Dan aku menolak untuk dipersalahkan."

"KOPRAL LEVI!" sepertinya secara refleks pemuda bermata hijau itu menggigit ibu jarinya. Emosi sudah menguasainya.

Ekspresi Levi masih tetap sama namun mengandung kewaspadaan. Untung saja lapangan ini cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk.

"Kau pikir dengan menjadi titan bisa mengalahkanku, begitu?" dengan tenang pria itu menarik kedua _blade_-nya. "Kau salah, bocah."

Titan Eren yang mengamuk mulai meraung-raung dengan begitu kencang. Walaupun tidak ada pohon atau bangunan yang bisa dipakai untuk 3DMG namun Levi tetap tenang. Pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dengan tenang ia berpindah posisi dengan tubuh Eren sebagai poros menancapnya tali 3DMG. Tentu saja hal itu harus dilakukan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jika tidak titan Eren dapat menangkap talinya dan Levi bisa saja menyusul anggota timnya dulu.

Pria itu menahan seringainya saat sudah berada di puncak kepala titan Eren. Apa pun yang terjadi Eren tidak boleh memasuki wilayah pemukiman. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau Eren akan berubah menjadi titan. Sepertinya dugaannya selama ini benar.

Levi melompat lagi saat tangan Eren hampir mengenainya. Bertarung melawan titan yang cerdas sepertinya cukup menyenangkan, Levi? Prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu sama sekali belum memggunakan _blade_-nya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan.

Di dalam tubuh titan Eren sepertinya tenggelam dalam imajinasinya sendiri. Kenangan masa kecil mereka berputar. Mikasa yang selalu bersamanya, Mikasa yang selalu maju saat terjadi sesuatu dengannya, Mikasa yang tidak pernah ragu melakukan segala hal demi dirinya.

"_Eren... kau adalah rumahku._"

Kata-kata itu terngiang dengan jelas. Dan kini Mikasanya direbut orang lain. Eren tidak dapat menerima hal itu. Mikasa... Mikasa harus terus berada di sisinya.

"_Kau bodoh._"

Kali ini giliran perkataan Levi yang membayanginya. Bodoh? Ya... Eren mengakui dia memang bodoh. Selama ini dia terlalu tidak peka dengan perhatian Mikasa padanya. Yang ia tahu Mikasa akan selalu ada untuknya, tidak pernah mengacuhkannya. Dirinya bodoh karena tak pernah menyangka Mikasa akan menyerah darinya. Ia bodoh karena tak menyangka Mikasa lelah dengan dirinya yang seperti itu.

Lalu sekarang ia mengkambinghitamkan Kopral Levi? Mikasa punya banyak alasan yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk beralih. Eren sesungguhnya marah pada dirinya sendiri. Marah atas semua kebodohannya. Namun... ia menolak dipersalahkan dan memilih mencari objek yang menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya.

Sreettt!

Sebuah tebasan bersarang di tengkuk titan Eren. Bukan tebasan untukmembunuh titan, tebasan Levi menyerupai irisan yang mengupas kulit tengkuk titan itu.

"Huh."

Satu tarikan segera mengeluarkan Eren dari dalam tubuh titannya.

"Kau sudah boleh kemari," ucapnya entah pada siapa.

oOo

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" kata Mikasa saat menghampiri tubuh Eren. Pemuda itu masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Levi. "Sudah kubilang, dia adalah orang yang harus dipaksa," ujar Levi sebelum meninggalkan kedua anak muda itu.

Beberapa orang tampak mendekat ke lokasi mereka. Mikasa hanya melihat bagaimana Levi menangani orang-orang itu. Pria itu mengatakan kalau mereka hanya latihan dan nanti dialah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Komandan Irvin.

"Eren," sapa Mikasa saat pemuda itu mulai membuka matanya.

"Mikasa..."

"Kopral Levi ternyata satu klan denganku. Itu yang membuatku selalu bersamanya akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu cerita tentang klan kami," kata Mikasa lagi.

"Jadi... kalian?" Eren yang telah duduk bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tak ada apa pun," Mikasa memberikan jeda sejenak dan menggenggam tangan Eren," kau kenapa menjadi titan?"

"Itu..." Eren menjadi salah tingkah dan sulit merangkaikan kata.

"Hn?"

"Aku..."

"Tadinya aku ingin menjelaskan padamu. Tapi Kopral menyuruhku membiarkannya dulu untuk melihat reksimu." Eren makin tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah mendengar ucapan Mikasa itu.

Menarik napas sejenak, akhirnya pemuda itu membuka suara, "Dia benar, sepertinya aku memang harus dipaksa agar dapat sadar."

"Eren."

"Jangan pernah mengabaikanku lagi, teruslah berada di sisiku. Karena mulai saat ini aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Mikasa tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

Eren sudah memutuskan, setelah ini ia akan meminta maaf pada Levi. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena Mikasa dan atasannya itu tidak memiliki hubungan seperti desas-desus yang didengarnya. Eren lebih bersykur lagi karena Mikasa dapat menemukan anggota klannya yang lain. Perasaan tak menentunya akhir-akhir ini dan kata-kata Levi seolah menamparnya. Mulai saat ini ia akan berusaha lebih peka lagi pada Mikasa.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N:

Happy birthday Mrs. Commander! Maap yo telatnya kebangetan. Semoga makin disayang Mr. Commander, walaupun tangan Om Irvin tinggal satu di mata aye dia tetap badaaaassss!

Yosh, harap maklum atas segala kekurangan fict ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mind to review?


End file.
